


It started with a dream

by ayaMASO



Series: DGM-Alternate Universe [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kanda and Allen are dorks, Kanda dreamed about allen kissing him, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Slash, bear with me guys, not so IC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: “Now that you mentioned it, Allen, lately, I think Yuu has always been stealing glances at you. Heck, sometimes he’d be staring at you even with that permanent frown on his face. Maybe that’s his new hobby? Aside from brandishing his Mugen, of course,” || There was no fucking way he’d grow that kind of attraction towards someone who annoyed the hell out of him. ||  “…I had a dream. You kissed me. Now I want to try it,”





	It started with a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, because DGM was became popular again, i kind of tempted to give my love in this fandom, though I'm not quite sure 'cause this is my first fic...written in English :')
> 
> Special thanks for a1y_puff for giving me the prompt and beta-reading this. You're the best XD
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> standard disclaimer applied.

.

.

.

.

“Seriously, stop staring at me. It gives me goosebumps, Kanda,” the Sprout commented, a faint frown forming between his eyebrows. Kanda merely clucked his tongue, tearing his gaze away from Allen and returning his focus onto the blank paper sheet before him.

A low chuckle passed through pale lips. Allen turn his head, glancing at the redhead who now sat beside him. Allen raised one eyebrow in question at the glint in that one visible green eye.

“Now that you mentioned it, Allen, lately, I think Yuu has _always_ been stealing glances at you. Heck, sometimes he’d be staring at you even with that permanent frown on his face. Maybe that’s his _new_ _hobby_? Aside from brandishing his Mugen, of course,” Lavi said, a mischievous grin graced his lips as he thumbed in Kanda’s direction.

Allen tilted his head slightly, dumbfounded at what Lavi had just said. “Erm, what does that mean, Lavi?”

“Like I said, Yuu alwa—”

“Shut up, Rabbit.” Kanda whacked Lavi over the head with a wooden ruler none too gently, then shot him a dangerous look.

“Oww…!”

Much to Kanda’s displeasure, the Sprout’s silver eyes were now staring at him as if questioning about the truth behind Lavi’s words. “Che.” His lips curled into slight frown, and he refused to look Allen in the eye. Instead, he kept scribbling the chemistry formula down on his paper. That was why he had glued his ass at the library’s desk to begin with anyway.

Fuck this shit Komui gave them.

“Kan—“

“Don’t ask, Sprout. Even if I explain it to you, your pea sized brain wouldn’t even understand it.”

“What? Are you saying I’m an idiot?!”

“Yes. Idiot.”

“Ha, says the one who can’t even remember the name of his roommate and instead gives them a fucking _weird nickname_!” Allen snorted, pointing his index finger in Kanda’s face.

Kanda growled low in his throat. “A beansprout will always be a _beansprout_ no matter what.”

“The name’s _Allen_ , BaKanda!” Allen retaliated sharply. “Do I have to spell my name to you?”

“Hey—guys, stop bickering already, or else—” Lavi chirped in, making the mistake of positioning himself in between those two and earning a smack on each side of his head.

A loud thud from the librarian’s desk made the rowdy teens turn their heads, then swallow hard when they saw the female librarian shooting a death glare at them—Kanda and Allen especially.

“See… this is what I wanted to tell you earlier,” Lavi whispered in a really small voice.

Allen looked at him and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry,” he muttered under his breath.

Kanda just rolled his eyes, closed his book, then proceeded to prop his arm and rest his cheek against his palm.

.

.

.

.

Kanda didn’t want to admit it, but honestly… there were times when he would steal a glance towards the Bean. Watching every expression that crept up onto his face. And sometimes he’d take his time observing the boy’s _face_ —pale skin, silver orbs, red scar that adorned his left face, soft cheeks… and then, his gaze would land on those soft, plump lips. Yeah. _Lips._

Letting out a soft ‘che’, Kanda ran his slender digits through the locks of his hair, unaware that Allen was now watching him with a questioning look.

“Hey, Kanda.”

The Japanese male turned around to face him and growled. “What?”

Allen stared some more, before finally said, “Uhm… well, I was just wondering why you didn’t get any wrinkles with how much you frown, really.”

Kanda’s left eyebrows ticked in annoyance as the shorter male made a face as if _mocking_ him. So he snorted and replied, “The same goes to you, Sprout. You still stay _short_ and _scrawny_ even with that huge-ass appetite of yours.”

And the bean stared at him open mouthed before he finally snapped and pointed his finger accusingly in Kanda’s general direction. “Don’t you dare to bring up height issues, BaKanda! It’s not my fault for being _short_ , you’re just so _damn_ _tall_!”

“Whatever, sprout. You still can’t grow _taller_ than _me_.”

“You jerk!”

“Idiot.”

“Who’s the idiot, JerKanda?!”

“You.”

“Wha—Prick.” Allen huffed in annoyance, and much to Kanda’s dismay the bean looked like he was _pouting_ —or rather…sulking, he didn’t know. But at least, with their daily bickering like this, Kanda hoped he would forget the nagging feeling within his chest whenever he saw the sprout or the tingling sensation left in his lips when _that dream_ reappeared in his sleeps.

Because seriously, there was no fucking way he’d grow _that_ kind of attraction towards someone who annoyed the _hell out of him_. Never. Ever.

.

.

.

.

“Oi, Sprout.”

“It’s _Allen_ , BaKanda,” Allen raised his head from book before him to look Kanda in the eye. “…what do you want?” he asked after a moment of silence.

Kanda exhaled softly, leaning forward to the bean so that their distance was just mere inches apart. Allen jerked backwards, his head colliding with the cold wall behind him. “Wh-What?” he stuttered, a pink hue crept up his face from shock and embarrassment.

“There’s something I want to tell you.” Kanda said, voice as cold as an ice. His deep blue eyes were staring straight into Allen’s silver ones.

Allen gulped, 100 percent aware of the hushed conversations, giggles, and stares that were directed at them.

“T-then say it,” Allen scoffed though he averted his eyes up to the white ceiling as if it was more interesting than _Kanda’s_ face.

“…I had a dream. You kissed me. Now I want to try it,” Kanda finally said, his firm voice allowed no room for doubts.

That had Allen turning his head abruptly to face his so-called _friend_ , because—did Kanda say _kiss_? Did he just say he was dreaming of Allen _kissing him_? Bloody hell, someone please tell him this was a joke and it wasn’t even funny!

“Excuse _me_?”

Kanda snorted. “Fine. But this is for the fucking last time,” Allen nodded at that, so Kanda exhaled loudly and said just a little louder, “I had this dream where you kissed me. And. I. Kind of. Want to. Try it. Now. There. Happy now, Sprout?”

There was a loud thump at the back of the class, along with shocked gasps and even more giggles to whatever joke Kanda just threw out now, Allen cringed at that. A single bud of cold sweat rolled down his forehead. “Ah…u-umm,” he stuttered, looking at everywhere but Kanda.

“Hm?” One eyebrow was raised, and honestly Kanda didn’t give a damn to all the noises nor did he care about the whole situation he had just _dragged_ Allen into. Yeah, he _knew_ he was inside the classroom. And he fucking _knew_ that he literally just said he wanted to _kiss_ that damn beansprout. But again, he didn’t give a damn.

“Y-you’re j-joking… right, Kanda? Umm…I-I mean tha—”

But before Allen could finish his sentence, Kanda was already crashing their lips together. It was just a chaste kiss; a mere brush of their lips, but it still sent electricity all over their bodies—especially when Kanda cradled Allen’s head in a firm grip so that the boy wouldn’t escape.

Allen, on the other hand just stayed still, eyes widening like they could fall out from their sockets anytime. His face turned a deep shade of red. Allen could feel Kanda’s hot breath against his lips. His brain went all mushy and hazy. He couldn’t register any voices inside the classroom except his own heart pounding so hard against his ribcage.

Because Yuu Kanda just fucking _kissed_ him in the classroom full of students when the teacher is still _teaching._

Just. Fucking. Brilliant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do guys think?


End file.
